


Теория разных орбит

by Jem_Miller



Series: Теории [1]
Category: Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: Временами Ганхи кажется себе неизлечимо больным, потому что испытывать такую гамму чувств по отношению к Чжевону, после одного только взгляда на него в реальной жизни, попросту невозможно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> бета – Shisui-sama.

Решение Ганхи пойти на шоу остаётся неизменным, даже спустя долгие месяцы после выступления Мино-хёна. Он хочет показать себя, заявить другим людям по всей Корее — вот он я, Сон Ганхи, и вот так я читаю рэп. Но также он намерен проверить себя и свои способности. Как далеко он способен зайти? Какое напряжение сможет вынести на своих плечах? Для Ганхи это — испытание умений, таланта и стойкости. Чтобы стать лучше, он должен узнать все свои слабости. Где ещё лучше это делать, если не на «Show Me The Money»?

Он точно не ожидает, что это решение станет его падением. Но оно становится.

Ганхи, конечно же, переживает, дожидаясь своей очереди. На этот раз на прослушивание пришло ещё большее количество людей, чем в предыдущем сезоне. И если в прошлый раз речь шла о семи тысячах претендентов, то сейчас Ганхи и вовсе старается не задумываться, сколько у него конкурентов на право дойти до финала. Конечно, не то чтобы он верил в подобную удачу, но, чисто теоретически, они все здесь нацелены на победу.

Он внимательно смотрел телевизор, и поэтому сейчас замечает множество людей, которые уже участвовали в прошлых сезонах. Знакомые имена слышны то тут, то там, и спокойнее от этого не становится — все они принадлежат сильным рэперам, у которых уже имеется опыт как выступлений, так и участия на шоу. Куда до них простому парнишке, который метил в айдолы, но даже не смог дебютировать?

Но потом Ганхи случайно пересекается взглядом с очередным участником и застывает. Это лицо ему тоже знакомо — Чон Чжевон, больше известный как Уан, уже появлялся в четвёртом сезоне. Ганхи запомнил его за внешность, о которой не говорил только ленивый, и за хорошие навыки. 

Что зрительный контакт затянулся, Ганхи понимает, только когда в кармане вибрирует телефон — Мино-хён уже пришёл и хотел бы, чтобы его встретили. С трибун Ганхи буквально слетает, стараясь не оглядываться. Его не покидает ощущение, что что-то изменилось, и это смутно напрягает. Ему бы перестать отвлекаться на всякие глупости, в самом-то деле.

На следующий этап он проходит, несмотря на всё своё волнение, и эмоции, которые он чувствует, сложно описать простыми словами. С одной стороны, он невероятно счастлив и _благодарен_. Но с другой стороны, уже боится, что не справится дальше без ошибок, ведь следующие этапы будут ещё сложнее. 

Ганхи уже может идти домой, порадовать родных новостью о том, что он не провалился сразу в самом начале, но ему становится любопытно, кто ещё пройдёт во второй этап. Нужно знать, что из себя представляют те, кто впоследствии может оказаться его противниками.

Он скользит по всему залу скучающим взглядом, пока снова не останавливается на Чжевоне. Чжевон, привлекавший к себе внимание ещё через экран телевизора, в реальности оказывается куда более завораживающим. Он хорош в рэпе, его движения во время читки выглядят гармоничными, а вне её — очаровательными. И он невозможно красив.

Он — это всё, чем Ганхи всегда мечтал и никогда не сможет быть.

Ганхи старательно отводит взгляд, пытается смотреть на прослушивание любых других участников, но тщетно. Он то и дело поглядывает в сторону Чжевона, снова и снова.

Ганхи в замешательстве. Он прекрасно помнит это чувство, когда глаза словно сами ищут определённого человека. Но стоит объекту интереса это заметить, как хочется всем своим видом показать, что это была случайность, и ты вовсе не смотришь. Он знаком и с волнением, и с волнами накатывающим смущением — последствиями пересечения взглядов. Ганхи хорошо знает чувство, когда хочется оказаться рядом с человеком и завязать с ним непринуждённый разговор, но в реальности на это не хватает ни уверенности, ни смелости.

И это знание пугает больше всего.

Ганхи нравятся девушки. Ганхи всегда интересовался и встречался исключительно с девушками, как и положено любому нормальному парню.

Но ему, как оказалось, достаточно одного взгляда на _реального_ Чон Чжевона, чтобы все принципы, предпочтения и вся жизнь в целом полетели в бездонную пропасть.

И за это Ганхи начинает ненавидеть себя, потому что ненавидеть Чжевона у него не получается.

Перед вторым этапом он пробует различные способы отвлечься и доказать себе, что он по-прежнему обычный и здоровый парень. Сначала Ганхи с головой погружается в работу над текстом, с которым будет выступать на сольном прослушивании. Он раз за разом переписывает слова — ему хочется, чтобы в тексте была явно показана история, и чтобы он при этом звучал хорошо и правильно. Это выступление должно в полной мере раскрыть его возможности перед судьями. В перерывах между репетициями он успевает выйти на улицу и прогуляться с друзьями, чтобы потом на свежую голову продолжить. Пара девушек, знакомых с его друзьями, решают составить им компанию. Девушки смеются над его шутками, даже самыми неудачными, называют обаятельным, всем своим видом показывают, что общение доставляет им удовольствие. В глазах одной из них Ганхи даже видит неприкрытый интерес.

Но именно в этот момент в голове всплывает Чжевон, каким он был на первом этапе — немного нервный, теребящий то пальцы, то края своей куртки, с татуировкой на изящной руке и неловкой, но очаровательной улыбкой.

И это — ни разу не нормально.

Во время ожидания своей очереди перед вторым этапом, у Ганхи буквально чешутся кулаки. Он, конечно, обладает неслабой выдержкой, но на самом деле — довольно эмоционален. И его раздражают взгляды, которые другие люди кидают на Чжевона. Некоторые похожи на его собственный, а некоторые лишь выражают примитивное желание обладать. Владельцам последних Ганхи иррационально хочет разбить лицо.

И это глупо, потому что у него самого прав на Чжевона столько же, сколько и у них всех — абсолютный ноль.

Ганхи знает: то, что он чувствует — это ревность. Но легче от этого не становится. Он _не может_ , просто не должен ревновать. Это совершенно неправильно, как и всё его влечение.

Парням не должны нравиться парни. Общество не одобряет подобного, и его родные тоже будут далеко не в восторге.

Ганхи всё чаще думает, что ему нужно как можно лучше скрывать свой изъян, если он не хочет лишиться нормального будущего.

Наступает очередь Мёндо, и на экране показывают короткое интервью с ним по пути к судьям. Когда его спрашивают, почему он надел солнцезащитные очки, Мёндо гордо отвечает: «Уан сказал, что я так лучше выгляжу». И Ганхи даже не знает, смеяться над этим или нет.

На самом деле, если уж кому-то и стоит смеяться, то точно не Ганхи. Он думает, скажи ему Чжевон, что он лучше выглядит, к примеру, лысым, Ганхи бы пошёл и побрился, не задумываясь ни на миг. Ради одного только одобрительного взгляда. Даже если этот взгляд продлится всего секунду.

Ганхи упускает момент, когда его собственное выступление начинает вызывать куда меньшее волнение, чем выступление Чжевона. Он знает, что тому хватит и сил, и способностей, чтобы превзойти большинство прошедших рэперов, но Чжевон совершенно не выглядит уверенным в себе. И получает замечание от судей.

Чжевон признаёт, что волнение накатило на него в два раза сильнее, как только включили бит. Его голос на этих словах ощутимо подрагивает, и Ганхи думает, что он отдал бы всё, чтобы узнать о причине беспокойства Чжевона и облегчить его ношу.

Но он знает, что этого никогда не случится.

Чжевон похож на яркую звезду, к которой сколько руки ни протягивай — всё равно не сможешь достичь, только напрасно ослепнешь и обожжёшься. Да и кто такой Ганхи, чтобы пытаться прикоснуться к недосягаемому? Чжевон от него невозможно далёк. Они словно обитают в одной галактике, но движутся в полностью противоположных направлениях и с разной скоростью.

Временами Ганхи кажется себе неизлечимо больным, потому что испытывать такую гамму чувств по отношению к Чжевону, после одного только взгляда на него в реальной жизни, попросту невозможно.

И всё ещё ужасающе неправильно.

На миссии сайфера Ганхи всего лишь на одну ступень выше Чжевона — четыре пропуска от судей против трёх — и искренне надеется, что сейчас тот не допустит ошибок и сможет показать всем, насколько хорош в рэпе. Но Чжевон снова ошибается, и Ганхи пытается найти в себе разочарование, вызванное чередой неудач Чжевона, но вместо этого находит только сожаление и сочувствие.

Третий этап — это битва один на один, и Ганхи на самом деле невероятно рад, что противником Чжевон выбрал не его. Ему кажется, что он достиг той самой точки невозврата, когда при длительном взаимодействии с Чжевоном запросто выдаст себя с головой. И тогда это будет точкой. Концом истории. Крестом, перечеркнувшим как его собственную жизнь, так и репутацию всей его семьи.

Ганхи знает, что он — ужасный трус.

Но потом И Гюхван говорит, что быть выбранным в противники самым красивым участником — это уже хорошо, и Ганхи такая позиция совершенно не по душе. Ему не нравится, что большинство людей не обращает внимания на что-либо, кроме внешности. Никого не интересует, что Чжевон хорош в рэпе, что он, несомненно, талантлив, и что хотя на его плечи давит огромный груз ответственности, он всё равно пытается идти дальше. Никто не смотрит дальше лица.

Это злит едва ли не больше, чем препятствия на его собственном пути и все неудачи Чжевона вместе взятые.

На командном этапе Чжевон берёт себя в руки и утирает нос всем, кто успел списать его со счетов. Идея песни идеально подходит ему, и он один затмевает едва ли не всех остальных участников шоу. Ганхи сначала думает, что это он настолько ослеплён своими чувствами, что не видит ни единого недостатка в той части выступления, которая принадлежит Чжевону, но когда слышит восторженные комментарии продюсеров, понимает, что тот действительно справился. Остаётся только надеяться, что он и дальше продолжит в том же духе.

Но надежда — это напрасное чувство, и на дисс-баттле Ганхи поджидает двойное разочарование и двойное поражение. Он подвёл свою команду, и вина за это давит на него. Но Чжевон тоже допускает ошибку, и эта неудача тоже задевает Ганхи. Ему кажется, что к тяжести на его плечах с каждым днём добавляется всё больший груз. И это — вес его молчания, потому что счёт слов, которые он хотел бы сказать Чжевону, уже давно перевалил за тысячи.

Но он всё так же не смеет нарушить тишину. Несмотря на все свои ошибки и неуверенность, Чжевон по-прежнему недостижим для него. 

В конце концов, это Ганхи тут _неправильный_. Чжевон, в этом он уверен, — здоровый человек, у которого всё нормально с предпочтениями.

Иногда Ганхи интересно, сколько времени должно пройти, чтобы он смог принять и простить себя.

Проигравшая команда сражается с другой проигравшей — это правило шоу, и оно справедливо. И Ганхи решает приложить все усилия, чтобы оказаться достаточно подготовленным для победы в «выборе микрофона». Он действительно не хочет быть исключённым перед поединком, в котором его противником окажется Чжевон. В том, что команда AOMG выберет для выступления именно Чжевона, он почему-то ни секунды не сомневается.

Наверное, он просто окончательно сошёл с ума.

Но он оказывается прав. Когда на сцене, в искусственном дыму за открывающимися дверьми, оказывается именно Чжевон — Ганхи нисколько не удивлён. Он уже успел понять, что Вселенная любит жестокие шутки и игры с чужими чувствами.

Он не отрывает взгляда от экрана, и, кажется, попросту забывает, как дышать.

Выступление Чжевона проходит ровно и гладко. Очевидно, что он наконец смог вернуть себя. Он очарователен, спокоен и уверен в себе. Чжевон наслаждается выступлением, гармонично смотрится на сцене, хорошо взаимодействует как с публикой, так и с продюсерами. Вся песня настолько подходит ему, что Ганхи не может и представить, чтобы её исполнял кто-то другой. И поэтому, даже одержав победу в «выборе микрофона», Ганхи не надеется ни на что. Он знает, что его шансы невероятно низки. Они фактически нулевые.

Но даже неизбежное поражение — это не повод выступать спустя рукава. И поднимаясь на сцену, он лишь думает, что должен постараться ради своей семьи.

В конечном счёте, он и так станет огромным разочарованием для мамы, когда она узнает, что её сын оказался геем.

Свои строки Ганхи зачитывает, вкладывая все чувства в каждое произнесённое слово. Он запоминает своё нахождение на сцене обрывками — вот он спускается по лестнице, зачитывая пульсирующий в груди текст. Вот — обнимает маму и сестру, чувствуя, как подступающие слёзы жгут ему глаза. Накидывает на голову капюшон, стараясь скрыть от мира, насколько он уязвим во время этой песни.

Ганхи кажется себе потерянным вплоть до объявления итогов этого этапа. Но потом ведущий объявляет о его победе, и такой неожиданный результат не приносит ничего, кроме шока. Он, как и его продюсеры, даже не рассчитывали на подобное. Он никогда и представить не мог, что сможет победить Чжевона.

Ганхи уходит за кулисы, всё ещё оглушённый новостью, и упускает момент, когда Чжевон снова, только уже не так мимолётно, как на сцене, обнимает его.

И если умом Ганхи понимает, что это — простая вежливость, помноженная на впечатление от его текста, ведь тексты о семьях всегда задевают людей за живое, то сердце отказывается воспринимать действительность и буквально пускается вскачь. 

Продюсеры в стороне негромко переговариваются между собой, обсуждая выступления, пока у них выдалась свободная минутка. Ганхи пытается успокоиться, вслушиваясь в их разговор, но эта попытка проваливается сразу же, как только его ухо обдаёт горячим дыханием.

— Ган-а, как долго ещё ты собираешься праздновать труса? — шепчет Чжевон, и Ганхи чувствует, как по спине к шее медленно поднимается _страх_.

Он не должен был себя выдать, никак. Он совершенно не готов ни к какому-либо разговору, ни к несомненно последующим за ним насмешкам или даже презрению.

— О чём ты, хён? — Ганхи переходит на формальное обращение даже прежде, чем успевает понять, что это выглядит ещё более странно. Люди, которым нечего скрывать и которые действительно не понимают, в чём дело, вряд ли стали бы так резко менять манеру общения.

— Я похож на дурака? — негромко спрашивает Чжевон и отстраняется. Он смотрит с интересом и легко улыбается.

Ты похож на недостижимую мечту, думает Ганхи. А ещё из последних сил старается сохранить остатки достоинства и здравого смысла.

— Я не понимаю, к чему ты ведёшь, хён, — говорит он, ненавидя себя за эти слова. Он плохой актёр, и его недоумение слишком наигранно, наверняка бросается в глаза.

Чжевон фыркает в ответ и разворачивается, махнув рукой на прощание. Ганхи готов поклясться, что во взгляде, который он кидает напоследок, отчётливо видно разочарование.

Он облажался.

Предлагая тему песни, продюсеры поднимают тему первой любви. И Ганхи честно отвечает на все вопросы. Я не знал, как правильно любить, говорит он. И его едва не сметает со стула целым шквалом идей. Он соглашается с продюсерами, что — да, он сможет написать текст, адресованный девушке. Но Ганхи не говорит, что хочет рассказать не только о том, как разочаровал её. Он хочет вложить в текст скрытую историю о сожалении, ошибках и принятии их.

Ганхи наконец сдаётся и принимает свои ошибки. И принимает себя.

Он освобождается.

И проигрывает. Этот результат ожидаем, в конце концов, соперник был силён — Сиджем с самого начала шоу был одним из претендентов на победу, и обойти его было бы чем-то из области фантастики. Ганхи, однако, не чувствует себя проигравшим. Пускай его выступления и закончены, он прошёл дальше, чем мог даже представить, и у него нет никаких сожалений.

Практически.

Ганхи думает, не откажется ли Мино-хён один раз провести его в тренировочный зал компании, предварительно узнав, когда Чжевон будет там.

Пора бы перестать убегать от самого себя и своих желаний.


End file.
